Rolling Vallite Princess
by HybridAshGreninja
Summary: (Inspired by Writer of Worlds and Rolling Girl!) Being called a traitor by your family is hard, especially since you didn't choose which side you want to be on. Corrin is dealing with the same thing. How can Kaze and his student, Yume, help her out? Set in Revelations...? Rated T for mentioning of suicide.


**I don't own Fire Emblem or the song** ** _Rolling Girl_** **by Hatsune Miku (I love you Hatsune-sama! :)). Came in my head when I was reading Rolling Girl stuff and read Writer of Worlds' Fire Emblem Fanfic,** ** _To End This War_** **. And, Writer of Worlds, if you're reading this, please continue with the Kaze X Corrin/Kamui stories! I love them and they're awesome! Oooh, yeah. One more thing. My O.C, Yume, belongs to me. Her story and side of fate will come out soon! Never played Revelations, but it takes place in that path...I think...**

* * *

 _"Traitor!"_

 _"You're not our sister!"_

 _"Why did you go over there?! You're part of our family!"_

All the voices in Corrin's head was just too much at times, giving her a headache. She didn't even choose a path to even side with. Nohr or Hoshido? Nohr or Hoshido? _Nohr_ or _Hoshido_? They were the only questions that came up in her head most of the time. The Draconic Princess of Valla. It seems unbelieving, yet true when she found one of her Nohrian retainers, Gunter, still alive and kicking in Valla. What Corrin didn't seem to notice was her love, Kaze and his student, Yume, appearing right behind her.

"Lady Corrin?" Yume asked softly, making Corrin jump a little. "Please forgive me, milady, but why are you sad?"

"Little Snowbell is right. You've seemed depressed lately, milady." Kaze said, gently placing his hand on Corrin's shoulder. "Please tell me what's wrong."

Corrin just remained quiet, worrying both Kaze and Yume even more. But the two ninjas just remained patient with the Vallite princess, giving her a bit of time. "Yume..." She started, the said girl leaning closer to hear her liege. "Do you know any...depressing songs?" Yume was surprised at the question, but nodded her head. Kaze was bewildered by this, but just kept his mouth shut. "Can you...sing for me please? On the make-shift stage?"

Yume bowed her head. "As you wish, milady. I will sing as much as you please. Even if I have a sore throat, my voice is gone, or worse." The kunoichi in training pledged.

"Yume..." Kaze trailed off. It was true that they had two singers in the army; Yume and Azura. Azura is a songstress; Yume's a ninja. While it was true that Yume could only sing in the Hoshidan language, Azura sang in the common language, which everyone understood.

"It's okay, Kaze." Corrin said, turning to her ninja retainer. Turning back to the younger ninja, she smiled for the first time since the time when she had to choose between Hoshido and Nohr. "Thank you, Yume. Do your best."

"I will, Lady Corrin."

* * *

Eveyone from the army came to the make-shift stage, wondering what performance was going to happen. Corrin and Kaze were in the audience, waiting for Yume to start singing. A few moments later, she came out from behind the curtain. "Hey, minna." Yume started, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. "M-My liege wanted me to sing, so...I'm doing it."

"Learn to sing in the common language!" One wise guy shouted making everyone sweatdrop.

"Uh...thanks for the encouragement..." Yume muttered. She took a deep inhale and exhale as the music started playing.

( _Rolling Girl - Miku Hatsune. You can play it for a better effect!)_

 _Ronrii gaaru wa itsu made mo_

 _Todoka nai yume mite_

 _Sawagu atama no naka o kaki mawashite, kaki mawashite._

The Hoshidan lyrics Yume was singing did an instant translation in Kaze's head, realizing what she was saying. Corrin just stared blankly at her, just listening to the music. The Master Ninja turned to his love with a worried expression, wondering what was going on in her head.

 _"Mondai nai" to tsubuyaite,_

 _Kotoba wa ushinawareta?_

 _Moo shippai, moo shippai_

 _Machigai sagashi ni owareba, mata, mawaru no_

 _Moo ikai, moo ikai_

 _"Watashi wa kyoo mo korogari masu" to_

 _Shoojo wa yuu, shoojo wa yuu_

 _Kotoba ni imi o kanade nagara!_

 _"Moo ii kai?"_

 _"Mada desu yo, madamada saki wa mie nai node._

 _Iki o tomeru no, ima"_

Kaze's eyes widened when he heard that last word, _iki tomeru no ima._ That meant, "I'm gonna stop my breathing now." Turning to see if his princess was still there, the Master Ninja saw that she was gone. _"I just hope that she isn't gone for good!"_ He thought, extremely worried as he started to look for Corrin. Yume's voice, as Kaze kept on running, was loud enough to hear from a five mile radius, so he could still hear that young and talented voice.

 _Roorin gaaru no narenohate_

 _Todoka nai, murkou no iro_

 _Kasanaru koe to koe o maze awasete, maze awasete_

 _"Mondai nai" to tsubuyai ta_

 _Kotoba wa ushinawareta_

 _Doonattatte in datte sa?_

 _Machigai datte okoshi chaoo to sasou, sakamichi_

 _Moo ikai, moo ikai_

 _Watashi o dooka korogashite to_

 _Shoojo wa yuu, shoojo wa yuu_

 _Mukuchi ni ini o kasane nagara!_

 _"Moo ii kai?"_

 _"Moosukoshi, mousugu nani ka mieru darou to,_

 _Iki tomeru no, ima"_

Kaze found Corrin by a waterfall, nearing the tip of the edge. _"Is she planning to fall off?"_ He thought, still running as fast as he possibly could. Corrin turned her head to the sound of running, realizing it was Kaze.

"What do you want, Kaze?" Corrin asked, rather cold. Kaze was taken back by her tone of voice. He'd never heard his liege, his master, his _friend_ even speak like that before.

"Milady, what are you doing? I thought you were going to stay and watch Little Snowbell's performance." Kaze asked, getting closer to his liege.

"Kaze, what's the point? Everyone, even my own flesh and blood, has called me a traitor! How can still live with that on my shoulders for the rest of my life?! I just want to die right here and now!" Corrin screamed, tears running down her cheeks while falling to her knees. Kaze just watched Corrin break down quietly, walking to her. He knelt down to her height, and hugged her, putting her head on his shoulder, having the Vallite princess just cry it out.

 _Mou ikkai, mou ikkai_

 _"Watashi wa kyou mo korogarimasu." to_

 _Shoojo wa you, shoojo wa yuu_

 _Kotoba no emi kandeagara!_

 _"Moo ii kai?"_

 _"Moo ii yo._

 _Soro soro kimi mo tsukaretarou, ne._

 _Iki yameru no ima"_

Kaze continued to embrace Corrin as she just kept on letting it all out, screaming in his shoulder. He just simply stroked her long white hair, listening to Yume finish her song. Corrin soon calmed down to whimpers, burying her face into Kaze's shoulder some more before letting go.

"Corrin... I love you..." Kaze said, looking Corrin right in the eye. "I...no...Yume, the others and I hate seeing you like this... Corrin...my liege...my love... I just want to see a smile from you. A real one."

Corrin looked at the Master Ninja with red, puffy eyes, tears still running down her cheeks. Kaze just leaned forward, placing his forehead on hers, closing his eyes. "K-Kaze... I...I..." Corrin didn't even finish as Kaze gently pressed his lips against hers, soon reciprocating by leaning into his kiss. The two stayed like that for a few minutes before Kaze let go.

"Milady, forget about them. Forget about those who called you a traitor all because you chose neither country. You're here... I'm here... we're all here... together." Kaze said, holding his love's face in his hands. "And...if it makes you feel any better, Lady Corrin, I can ask either Jakob or Yume to take care of them for you." Corrin shook her head.

"No, Kaze. I have to deal with this pain on my own."

"Then let me help you! Even you know that you can't do it all by yourself."

Corrin didn't know what to say from there, whether to brush Kaze off and get back to what she was doing or actually consider his help. "Alright. But only if Yume can help me out too. That girl is too relaxing to be around and she's too polite for her own good." She insisted, Kaze nodding. He considered Yume as his little sister that he never actually had since the only family he had left was, his older twin, Saizo.

"I'll ask her when we get back. Little Snowbell really likes to help anyone in need."

* * *

A few weeks have passed since then and Corrin was doing pretty well. Yume and Kagero taught her that drawing helped relieve stress, and when those two made a proclamation, everyone knew they were right. Kaze was by her side through it all, not leaving her unless he really had to *cough, Saizo cough,*. Corrin was just in a flower field within the Astral Plane with Kaze, having a small picnic to just spend some time together.

Kaze held up the crown of lilies, inspecting it to see if it was stable enough. "Will this do, milady?" He asked, having Corrin look at it.

The draconic princess smiled. "Of course, Kaze. It's beautiful!" She complimented, gently taking the flower crown. "I think it would look very good on you, Kaze." Corrin placed the crown on Kaze's head, making his blush a light pink.

"Th-thank you, milady." Kaze stuttered.

"You're welcome, Kaze!"

Kaze held up another flower crown and placed on his princess's head, making her smile even brighter. The Hoshidan ninja blushed a bit more when he thought about the place he's been wanting to take her for some time now, but didn't have the guts to do it. "Lady Corrin..." He started, getting the Vallite princess's attention. "Would you like to head over by the water lily pond later this evening. there's something I want to show you."

"Of course, Kaze. What is it?" Corrin asked, tilting her head to the side.

"It's a surprise."

* * *

That evening, Kaze, nervous as humanly possible, was getting ready for his evening with Corrin with Yume's help. "Little Snowbell, are you _postive_ that I have everything I need?" He asked for the umpteenth time.

"For the last time, Kaze, _yes!_ Sheese, any more and you'll start to sound like a person who's extremely paranoid." Yume said, both exasperated and annoyed.

"Yume, this is possibly the night where everything goes just the way we want it to go. Do you not understand that?" Kaze scolded lightly.

"I understand Kaze, but I just don't know why you're acting as if the fate of the world is resting in your hands." Yume defended.

"You'll see it when you have a man who wants to court you. Trust me, Yume- this is possibly going to be the best night of our lives."

Yume sighed, defeated. "Okay." She gave her best smile at his with confidence pouring through. "Good luck. I believe in you... _big brother_."

Kaze froze in place. He'd never hear her say he was her big brother before. The Master Ninja smiled, understanding why. "I've always been an older sibling figure to you, haven't I?" He asked with Yume nodding.

"Always have, always will, Kaze."

"Thank you, Yume. I'll do my best." Kaze thanked and promised.

* * *

The two walked through the forest, Kaze holding Corrin's hand the whoel way. "What are we gonna see once we get there?" The Vallite princess asked.

"You'll see once we get there." Kaze said, not revealing anything. When they got there, Kaze picked up Corrin in his arms and jumped up to the top of the tree. Getting there, he put her in his lap and watched the beautiful night sky. Corrin's eyes were wider than dinner plates. It was the most spectacular scenary she had ever seen in her whole life. "What do you think, milady?"

"Kaze..." Corrin trailed off. She had absolutely no words for this at all. "This is the most beautiful night sky I've ever seen." If you looked close enough, you could possibly see the outline of the Milky Way Galaxy and the Astral Plane.

"I'm very happy you like it. I'll admit, I've never seen this in Hoshido before." Kaze confessed. Corrin just leaned into her lover's well built chest, listening to his heartbeat while he just smiled and looked back at the night sky.

If he didn't stop her from commiting suicide weeks ago, she would've never seen this beautiful night sky ever again.

* * *

 **Yay! I'm done! Thank to both Rolling Girl and Writer of Worlds for inspiring me! I pray I did the outline for Revelations right, I've never played it beofre, only read about it. Well, since this is kinda distracting me from doing my Science homework, I promise you that Yume's story and side of fate will come out soon! Just try to expect it by next week, I guess. I'm writing it every day, so...yeah...**


End file.
